


Late to the Party

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/F, Femslash, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Emma is late to Regina and Ruby's "special celebration" for her birthday.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Late to the Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Magicsophicorn!

_Okay I’m on my way. For real this time._

Ruby showed Regina the text from Emma on her phone. Regina rolled her eyes.

“I swear Emma will be late to her own funeral.”

“Just as long as she’s not late to our wedding,” Ruby said with a laugh. The cleared her throat when she realised what she’d just said. “Uhh, if we decided to get married that is. One day.”

“Smooth save dear,” Regina said and leaned in to give Ruby a kiss on the cheek.

It was Emma’s birthday. Her girlfriends Regina and Ruby had a whole surprise night of delight planned out for the birthday girl. But Emma was late to the party. Over an hour late.

Regina and Ruby weren’t wearing very much at all as they waited, lying on the bed in what had originally been sexy poses but had now relaxed into comfortable sprawling. On the bed between them was a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries that Ruby had made.

Ruby picked up one of the strawberries and offered it to Regina “Try one?”

“Yes I think I’ve waited long enough,” Regina took the strawberry. Ruby watched intently as Regina bit into it. The chocolate cracked allowing Regina to sink her teeth into the delicious fruit.

Ruby was sure there was a metaphor there about Regina’s hard exterior and soft sweetness beneath. But she was mostly interested in how hot it looked as Regina ate it. If Emma didn’t arrive soon she was probably going to have to jump Regina and start the party without her.

From the way Regina was looking at her while she ate the strawberry she was thinking the same thing.

***

Emma hurried into the house and kicked off her boots.

Honestly it has seemed like the universe had been conspiring against her. Her car had refused to start. Once she’d gotten it working she had been halfway to Regina’s when Henry called to say he’d left his homework for tomorrow in the car. She’d dropped that off and of course her mom and dad had wanted to wish her happy birthday even though they had birthday breakfast that morning. 

Emma wasn’t clueless. She had a pretty good idea what Ruby and Regina had in mind for a ‘special celebration’ involving just the three of them. But she couldn’t exactly explain that to her parents and Henry to hurry them along.

Sure enough now she had made it there was a trail of rose petals on the stairs. Emma smiled to herself. Birthdays had normally been miserable affairs in her life. Now they were full of the love and joy she had been missing.

And also the best sex of her life.

Emma forced herself not to bound up the stairs. With her luck she knew she’d probably faceplant or fall down then stairs and that would put a serious dampener on the evening ahead. Emma followed the trail to the bedroom.

On the bed was Regina and Ruby.

Regina was wearing dark purple lingerie and Ruby was in red. They were facing each other sharing hot and heavy kisses. Ruby had one of her hands down the front of Regina’s panties. A few chocolate covered strawberries had been spilled from a plate of them on the bed beside her girlfriends.

Emma took in the beauty before her. Bare skin. Form-fitting lace. Her two favourite people in the world lost in lust for each other. Kissing. Touching. The steady movements of Ruby’s hand pleasuring Regina. Breathy gasps and soft moans.

It was almost a minute before Regina realised Emma was in the doorway.

“Emma, you made it,” Regina smiled, her face lighting up with new joy at seeing Emma.

Ruby looked over at the birthday girl with a guilty expression. She quickly pulled her hand out of Regina’s underwear. “Sorry. I kinda couldn’t wait.”

“Believe me I didn’t mind walking in on that in the slightest,” Emma said. “That was the best present I could wish for.”

“Take off your clothes and get over here Miss Swan,” Regina beckoned. “We’ll see about finding something that’s really the beat present you could wish for.”

Emma didn’t need to be asked twice. She quickly stripped off under the hungry gaze of her lovers and they eagerly welcomed her between them on the bed.

“Now we can really get the party started,” Ruby whispered in Emma's ear.

“Happy birthday Emma,” Regina purred from the other side as she lightly pinched one of Emma’s perky nipples.

“I love you both,” said Emma.

It was the last coherent thing she said for quite some time.


End file.
